


The Time We Lost

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bruises, Drowning, Guilt, Mentions/slight descriptions of torture, Scars, ends with fluff, immediately after KH2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: Kairi, Riku, and Sora are back on Destiny Islands, and they all are forced to deal with the guilt and pain that they’ve gained over the last year.





	The Time We Lost

A year. It took a _year_ for her memories to return, and even longer for him to. Her heart ached when she’d returned alone again, watching the sunset anxiously, begging whatever god there was to bring them home safe. To bring them back to her.

The hours alone were torturous, and Mickey Donald and Goofy stood vigil behind her, waiting to learn whether or not their friends had survived.

Hours had passed, and the sun began to set. A cold breeze passing, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.  
She felt her heart begin to break when she realized they hadn’t made it, and her lip started quivering, biting back the lump that rose in her throat.

Two lights blinked into existence, and she blinked away the tears brimming in her eyes in confusion. It was far too early for stars to appear.

She watched as they fell from the sky, and she quickly realized those were no stars.  
There was a familiar tug at her heart as she recognized that spiky hair that only one person could have.

It was Sora, and Riku was beside him.

“Sora! Riku!” She cried with joy, running to the edge of where the waves met the beach, watching as they hit the water, and she winced, she couldn’t imagine that was painless.

After a moment their heads popped out in the water, and she waved her hand, yelling their names with the brightest smile on her face, fighting back tears of joy.

She watched their faces light up at the sight of her-her! They were excited to see _her_ , she couldn’t believe it.

It felt too long the time it took for them to swim over to where they could walk. Before Sora could reach her, Donald and Goofy raced past her, and she couldn’t help but laugh softly at their reunion.

Those three were so close, she knew how it must feel, she was feeling the relief and joy in her own heart as well.

Mickey ran out to Riku, and she watched as he spun the king around before tossing him in the air, Riku’s smile had never seemed so sweet.

Then, oh then it was her turn for Sora to look at. His usual cheerfulness turned into something else, something softer, more intimate.

She reached her hand out to him, her eyes bright with joy and love. He looked up at her, and grinned, his beautiful blue eyes that even the sky would be jealous of met her own.

“I’m back!” His voice was music to her ears, having spent so long without hearing it.

Her smile softened, and she nodded. “You’re home.”

They stared at each other, taking a moment for it to sink in That this was real, that they were really together.

He reached out and clasped his hand to hers, and her smile brightened when she felt her lucky charm in between their hands.

He remembered, he kept his promise.  
Though the Wayfinder wasn’t her lucky charm, he was.

It took her by surprise when he rushed forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close to him, his head resting over her right shoulder. After the initial shock wore off, she wrapped her arms around him as well, feeling him shake in her arms, and feeling wet tears hit her shoulder.

“I-I thought I’d never see you again,” she held him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder as she tried not to cry at his words. “K-Kairi, I’m sorry, I didn’t think, I never meant-“

A splash in the water cut Sora off, and she looked up to see Riku had fallen back into the water, a hiss escaping his lips.  
Blood swirled around him, and she immediately let go of Sora, sprinting to his side and looping his arm over her shoulders, a sniffling Sora doing the same on his other side.

They lifted him up and brought him to the waterfall, taking his vest off and soaking it with water.

How did he get this injury? He didn’t have it before she left. How long has he been bleeding? How was she gonna heal this?

She forced the questions to the back of her mind, and looked up at Riku, panting and grunting as he looked up at her, giving her a small nod.

She returned the nod, and gently placed the vest over his side, causing him to scream out in pain.

The scream tore her heart to pieces, and she bit her lip as she tried to clean it as gently as she could, small hisses of pain escaping him as he bit down on his knuckle to silence himself. She cleaned away most of the salt and blood, and Donald came rushing over, holding his staff over Riku and yelled “curaga!”

She watched in awe as his wound healed, leaving behind a pale scar. How many scars covered their bodies after their journey? How many scars covered hers?

Riku’s breathing slowed and became steady, the pain in his face relaxing into a look of exhaustion.

“Do you want me to take you home?” She asked softly, handing the wet and bloodied vest to Sora. Riku’s eyes widened, and Sora stiffened beside her. She knew exactly what they were feeling.  
How could they go home after all they’d been through? How could they just go back and pretend it never happened?

Riku shook his head, and Goofy took Riku’s vest from Sora to wring it out over the plants. Sora sunk to the ground, his eyes tired, and dull compared to how they were before, and slightly red from crying.

“How.. how am I gonna go home? It’s been over a year...” Sora asked quietly.

Over all the years she’d known Sora, she’d never heard him sound so broken before, so lifeless.

“Before we left, my mom called me down to dinner. Oh god she didn’t know where I was, what had happened. What if she hates me? What if she kicks me out? What if-what if she!” Sora broke down into sobs, and Kairi was at a loss for words.

Riku wasn’t much better, but he didn’t cry. His eyes were blank and full of regret and remorse, and she never wanted so badly to see that arrogant look in his eyes so badly.

“I.. I didn’t care about them at all.. I was ready to leave them behind, all for the chance to see another world. How, how can I face them again? How can I.. how can I ask them to forgive me?” His voice broke at the end, and she grabbed both of their hands, pulling them both close so she could throw her arms over their shoulders, hugging them tightly.

Riku tensed for a moment, and Sora’s cries faltered for a moment before melting into the embrace, both of them wrapping an arm around her waist and back, pulling her closer to them.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other while Sora sobbed, Riku silently cried, and Kairi trying her hardest to be the strong one. Out of all of them, she’d had it the easiest, and she was the one who could offer them some solace, some form of sanctuary.

“You don’t have to go home,” she broke the silence after Sora’s sobs had quietened, her voice soft. “There’s always the spare rooms in the manor, no one ever goes in them so you guys won’t get found out.”

After a few minutes of silence, Sora nodded, tightening his grip around them as he buried his face into her shoulder. Riku relaxed a little at her offer, the tension leaving him a bit.

“Y-yeah, that would be great,” Riku answered, she knew Sora was too emotional to speak at the moment.  
The King tapped on her shoulder, and she looked back at him, watching him and the others smile sadly.

“We’d love to stay, but we gotta get back to our own world.”

Sora and Riku looked up at that, their eyes so full of pain and heartbreak that it broke her heart as well. She couldn’t help but wonder if they’d ever look at her like that, but then again, she didn’t want that painful look in their eyes to be aimed at her, so she shoved the thought away.  
Riku pulled away first, wiping his eyes with his wrap before kneeling down in front of Mickey.

“Thank you, for everything Mickey.”

  
Mickey smiled, and looked down at his hand, gently placing his hands over it, and she watched as a soft green light appeared around it. Riku took off the wrap, and stretched his wrist and hand, staring at it with a speechless awe.

“You’re welcome Riku, it was no trouble at all.”

Sora let go of her next, and she suddenly felt cold without them there. He took a few steps towards his two companions and collapsed onto the ground, falling into a group hug. She couldn’t help but feel as though hers paled in comparison, and forced a small smile on her face, pushing back her insecurities.

“We’ll be back before you know it,” Goofy assured Sora.

“You can’t get rid of us that easily!” Donald added.

Sora sniffed and nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

“Right! After all,” he moved back, and she watched as he stuck his hand out, the two immediately placing theirs on top of his.

  
“All for one!” He began. “And one for all!”

She felt a dull ache in her heart, and a lump formed in her throat again.

They seemed so close, and they seemed even closer than her, Sora and Riku did. She couldn’t help but envy their closeness, but forced that feeling away too.

By the time the five of them said their goodbyes, it was nightfall, and Kairi had long since left them to give them some privacy, staring out into the ocean.

Her heart hurt, it ached with loneliness and pain. She’d spent so long waiting, so long not knowing if they were okay, if they were alive, if they cared. It all had built up over the past year, and what had occurred during her kidnapping and imprisonment had only added onto that pain.

She wanted to talk to them, to cry about what she’d went through, but she knew her pain paled in comparison to theirs.

Sora had given up his heart, his _life_ to save her, and she’d done nothing to repay him for it. He’d faced a year of fighting, a year she knew nothing about. She didn’t know what had happened, what he’d seen, what he’d done. He’d grown up without her, and she felt like she was looking at someone who was her Sora, but someone else as well.

Riku had given up his entire being to try and save her, and he’d lost his body, his heart to try and save her. He’d forced his way back to protect her, and she still had no idea how he was alive. He’d spent a year alone, without her and without Sora. He’d changed since then, he’d turned into Ansem, she didn’t know how long he’d been that way, or why he’d turned out that way.

Then there was her.. for the first journey she’d spent the entire time without her heart and ended up at the islands, safe. Then she just had to get kidnapped, putting more stress on Sora and Riku, she wondered why they still looked so happy to see her when she’d been nothing but a burden on them both, that she’d done nothing but cause them trouble and harm.

What could she complain about? She felt guilty for forgetting Sora, she felt weak for getting kidnapped and tortured. How could they want to stay with her when she couldn’t even protect herself?

The sun had long since set by the time she’d snapped out of her pity party, and she wondered if they’d forgotten her and decided to go off somewhere..

What if they went with the King and the others? What if they decided they didn’t want to stay here on the islands, what if they decided she wasn’t worth it after it all? What if they resented her for always causing them trouble?

She chewed her lip as anxiety and loneliness filled her. Surely they’d say goodbye wouldn’t they? Then again, why would they? They didn’t owe her anything, they didn’t have to do anything. She wouldn’t blame them if they didn’t care or want to be her friend after all they’d been through.

She pulled out the charm Sora had given back to her, tracing a finger gently over the face she’d drawn. She wondered if Sora realized it was him. It had been so long since she’d seen it, she’d wondered if she’d imagined making it and giving it to someone when she’d forgotten. There were drawings all over her schoolwork and walls about the charm, and she’d drawn it exactly like it was made.

A soft, sad smile graced her lips as she traced the smile on it, and she felt a tear fall from her eye.

The sound of footsteps came from behind her, and she blinked away the tears, pocketing the charm into the pouch at her side before turning around with a small smile.

“I thought you two might have gone with them,” she said, watching as the two smiled back at her.

She was so unworthy of those smiles.

“And leave you behind? Nah, we couldn’t do that.” Sora grinned, meeting her eyes.  
She sucked in a breath, hoping the two hadn’t noticed her reaction, and thankfully it seemed they didn’t.

“I don’t know how we’re gonna get back, my boat isn’t here, and our old ones are too small for you now.”

Riku smiled, holding his hand out to her. “I can warp us to the mainland, then to your place, right?”

She nodded, looking over into Riku’s teal eyes and took ahold of his hand. It was rougher than she remembered, and far bigger too, his hand completely covered hers. He’d grown up too, just like Sora did.

Sora placed his hand over Kairi’s, and warmth spread from her hand to her shoulder from that single form of contact. A moment later and they were on the other side of the ocean, though it felt like they hadn’t moved an inch.

“That’s gotta be handy, you should teach me sometime.” Sora grinned, moving his hand away from hers. Her arm felt cold, and Riku dropped his hand as well, the two beginning to walk up the hill to her house.

“Maybe, it’s useful in a fight. I’m not sure if you could do it though.”

They both ended up talking about the pros and cons of using it, Sora trying to convince Riku to teach him while Riku smiled softly and teased him a bit.

She walked behind them both, staying a few feet back as they walked, it didn’t feel right to stand next to them, she felt too distant from them now. They both were battle worn, she could see small white scars along Sora’s calves and longer ones skin Riku’s, practically glowing in the moonlight. She looked down at her own skin, thankful her scars were camouflaged with her pale skin.

They were nearly back to the house when Sora looked to his other side, and she watched as confusion, and, panic? covered his face. He turned back to Riku, looking distressed, when he saw her behind them, and she watched as the tension dissolved into relief.

He stopped walking, and Riku and Kairi stopped as well, both of the boys looking back at her.

“Why’re you do far away? You weren’t hurt in any of the fights were you?!” Sora immediately rushed over, and a surge of panic filled her, not wanting him to see the scars that covered her from her torture while imprisoned by the Organization. He’d worried enough, he shouldn’t have to worry any more.

To her dismay, his eyes filled with worry, and she felt guilty for causing him to worry, again. Riku looked at her with concern as well, though didn’t make any move towards her.

“Kairi?” Sora asked softly.

She bit back a cry at the tenderness in his voice, but couldn’t stop the pain and guilt and sorrow from flickering across her face.

“Kairi, are you hurt?” Riku asked, his brow furrowed as he took a step towards her.

  
She shook her head quickly, taking a step back. Riku took another step forward, and she tried to keep moving back but his strides were longer, and he reached her quicker than she could back away.

He hesitated grabbing onto her shoulder, and she took that chance to dart under his arm, walking ahead of them.

“I’m fine! Don’t worry about me, let’s get you two to a bed and get some rest okay? You two must be tired.” She didn’t have to turn around to see the concerned and worried looks of her two best friends, did she have a right to call them that anymore? She could feel their eyes on her, and they followed silently behind her.

There was no one home when she opened the door to her house, and her eyes saddened when she saw the house. It was exactly as she left it, vacant of people, too clean to tell anyone lived there.

Over the past year she’d distance herself from everyone, and her parents were busy with political business on other islands, leaving her alone for most of the year. It seemed they hadn’t been back at all since she was kidnapped, she wondered if they even knew she was gone.

Riku and Sora looked around as she slowly led them upstairs, knowing it was taking a while to adjust being back and that they’d want to look around.

When they got upstairs, she led them to two rooms, opening the doors for them. “Here you go, right next to each other.”

Sora and Riku looked into the dark rooms, and she watched as a traumatized look filled both of their eyes. She immediately shut the doors, leading them down the hall to another room.

Flipping the switch as she walked in, she smiled, pulling them inside as she walked over to her dresser, pulling out a long sleeved shirt and pajama pants. The room was rather clean, save for a desk covered in papers and drawings. Christmas lights covered the walls, and she plugged them in, lighting up the room in a soft light.

“Is this your room?” Riku asked.

She nodded, and Riku and Sora both opened their mouths to protest, but she was already to the door. “It’s okay, this is the only room with night lights, you guys can decide sleeping arrangements, if you need me, I’ll be down the hall. Night guys!”

She shut the door before they could stop her, and she took in a deep breath, slowly walking to the room down the hall and turning on the light. She looked at the mirror in the corner, and set her pajamas on the dresser next to it.

Unzipping her dress, she tossed it on the floor, pulling her tank top off and taking off her shoes and socks.

She braced herself, and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes saddening as she looked at her damaged form.

Scratches covered her legs from fighting the heartless, but those would soon heal. Large bruises covered her stomach and sides, blows she hadn’t been able to dodge from when Saïx had sent a berserker to attack her. She’d been lucky he healed her a bit with every blow, otherwise she probably be dead.

She turned around to look at her back; seeing more bruises and cuts from Luxord’s cards and Saïx’s own blows. All of the Organization members had taken their own time torturing her, even Xemnas himself.

She could still feel Xigbar’s hand covering her mouth from when he was tricking Sora with Riku, making him think he was Ansem.

She could feel where Luxord’s cards had cut into her arms and fingers from when she lost a bet or made a wrong move.

Her lungs still burned from inhaling water, though Demyx seemed reluctant to do it, only holding her in the prison of water for a minute or two before releasing her.

Xaldin had thrown her across her cell with his wind, and she’d ended up breaking a rib and her arm before he healed it.

Saïx had verbally abused her, and his words still echoed in her head. “Worthless,” “helpless,” “burden,” “unworthy,” “weak.” The worst part was, they were all true.

Xemnas himself even came, striking her with a strange mix of dark tendrils and lightning, those wounds he’d leave for a day or two before sending someone to heal her.

She felt herself grow nauseous as she looked at her wounded body, and she quickly changed out of what she was wearing and into her pajamas. She thought about checking on Sora and Riku, but figured they were fast asleep, and so she got up and turned off the light, freezing when she looked at the dark room.

Fear wracked her heart as she stood still by the door, not wanting to take a step further. She was scared of the dark, that’s why she slept with Christmas lights, but Sora and Riku needed them too, and she couldn’t just make them sleep in a room they’re scared in.

Come on Kairi, suck it up, they’ve got a reason to be scared, you don’t. She thought to herself, taking in a deep breath before slowly walking forward, trying to find the bed.

Her heart raced with fear, and when she reached the bed she dove under the covers, shaking as she shut her eyes.

Sleep didn’t come to her, and she spent what felt like eternity in the dark. She stilled at the sound of the doorknob turning, and to her dismay a small whimper escaped her as the door opened, scared and helpless to whatever was coming into her room.

Footsteps could softly be heard going to her bed, and she curled up into a ball under the covers, afraid it was the Organization or someone else to take her away.

“Kairi? Are you awake?” Sora’s voice asked, concern replacing his usually cheerful tone.

At the sound of his voice she felt a tug at her heart, and she nodded sitting up and moving her head out from the covers. “I’m awake,” she said softly, looking up at the two of them.

“Mind if i turn on the light?” Riku asked, and she could tell he was nervous in the dark.

“Go for it,” she answered. He nodded, and she shut her eyes when the lights turned on, letting them adjust for a moment before opening them.

Sora hadn’t been so lucky, and he was squeezing his eyes shut, covering them while groaning. “Ow, that hurt.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that, and Sora looked up with a grin. “There’s that laugh, I was wondering if I’d ever hear it again.”

Riku nodded, and they both sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Kairi, are you okay? Did something happen in The World That Never Was?”

A lot happened.. but nothing you two need to worry about, she thought to herself, looking down at the blankets. She shook her head, not meeting their eyes. “No, I’m fine,” she said quietly.

She knew they were exchanging worried glances, but she wished they’d just give it a rest. She’d caused them enough trouble over the years, they shouldn’t have to worry about her any more.

“Kairi.. something’s bothering you, and we want to help. Please, tell us what’s wrong?” She bit her lip, shaking her head as she felt tears start to brim her eyes.

She didn’t deserve their worry, their concern. She didn’t deserve any of it.

“Kairi...” Sora slid over so he was sitting next to her against the pillows, and wrapped an arm around her, his hand resting at her waist as he pulled her closer. A sharp cry escaped her as he put pressure against her bruises, and Sora immediately let go, Riku rushing to her other side.

“Kairi what’s wrong? What’s hurting?”

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, biting back the tears that brimmed her eyes, threatening to fall. Sora gently took her hand, and Riku slowly took her other hand, and she looked up, seeing them both watch her, eyes filled with worry, their shoulders tense.

“Kairi, you have to tell us what’s wrong. We need to heal you,” the begging tone in Riku’s voice and the tears forming in Sora’s eyes made her stubbornness fade away, and she shakily took a breath as she moved to stand.

Thinking she was trying to get away and no trouble show them, they didn’t let go of her hands. “I’m getting up to show you..” she said softly, and they let go, though Riku warped to the doorway just in case.

She moved off of the bed, wincing as the movement made sharp pains spread across her sides.

She took a deep breath, and stood to her feet, lifting up her shirt to the bottom of her chest so they could see. At their gasps she closed her eyes, and Sora rushed to her side.

“Who.. who did this to you?” His voice shook, with heartbreak, anger, and guilt.

Why was he feeling guilty? This wasn’t his fault.

“...all of them..” she whispered. A soft cry escaped Sora’s lips, and She felt Riku tense behind her.

“I’m sorry.. I was too late..” Riku’s voice was filled with guilt, and she opened her eyes, watching them both head over to her, green magic surrounding her entire form.

Immediately the pain vanished, and she sighed blissfully, letting her shirt fall back down. She looked over at the two boys, and they were both staring at her with a far away, painful look.

It was such a sad, tender look that she had to look away, only looking back when they took ahold of her hands again, Sora gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

“I’m sorry,” they both said, and she looked at them in shock.

“Why are you sorry? You guys didn’t do anything wrong.” It was her fault for everything, none of this was theirs.

Sora shook his head, gripping her hand tightly, though not tight enough to hurt her.

“It’s my fault you were kidnapped Kairi, they knew.. they _knew_ you were important to me, and they took you away. They.. they did this to you, all because of me! I should have been there, I should have gotten to you sooner, I was so close Kairi. I was so close to seeing you again in Twilight Town. I missed you by _minutes_. If I’d been quicker, if I’d only gotten there just a few minutes sooner..”

He lowered her gaze from her eyes to her hand, gently running his thumb over her hand. His hand was so warm, and it had callouses from wielding his Keyblade. His hands shouldn’t be this rough, though despite the rough texture of his thumb, his touch was so gentle, so careful, as though she were made of porcelain.

“Kairi,” his voice softened, quieting to nearly a whisper. “I left you alone for a year, a _year_ Kairi. I had promised you I’d come back to you, but it took a year. You were all alone, both of you were.. I’m sorry Kairi.. I never should have left you alone.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion, unable to understand why he was apologizing. This wasn’t his fault, and she shook her head, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Sora this wasn’t your fault, it’s mine.” He looked up at her, shock painting his face, and even Riku gave her a perplexed look.

“I was too weak to get away, I couldn’t fight back. I tried, but when I got away from Axel Saïx caught me, and I couldn’t fight back! For months I was locked in that stupid cell and I couldn’t do _anything_ , I couldn’t fight, I couldn’t protect myself at all. I should be apologizing to you, you had to come and rescue me. They manipulated you using me as leverage, I just made your journey harder than it already was. I’m sorry Sora.. I’m sorry I keep worrying you and that I keep getting in the way...”

His eyes widened, and he shook her head, taking a step closer and holding onto her hand tightly.

“Kairi you never got in the way, when I said that I was trying to keep you safe, I.. I couldn’t bear it if you got hurt again. It’s not your fault you got kidnapped, you weren’t used to fighting, and I know how strong they were, they were tough to beat. Kairi when you got your Keyblade you fought so well, i was so _proud_ , even though I was worried because I didn’t want you to get hurt.. but I guess that had already happened..”

Riku squeezed her hand as well, and she looked down at him as he fell to his knees, clasping his hands around hers. Her hand was so small in his, when did his hands get so big?

“Kairi I’m sorry. I could have come home, but I was afraid. I was ashamed of of who I’d become, I-i didn’t want you both to see me as I was. I tried saving you when Axel came, I knew Sora was going to Twilight Town. I thought you’d be safe, I should have stayed with you, I should have stopped him but I didn’t! I tried to find you, but when I found you, oh god Kairi you were so pale when I found you, you could barely stand. I hated what they did to you, if I hadn’t opened the door back in Destiny Islands none of this would have happened. Because of me you lost your heart and Sora gave up his and Kairi Ansem nearly killed you. If it weren’t for me you’d both be safe. I’m sorry Kairi, I’m so sorry.”

Why were they both apologizing? Why, why weren’t they both blaming her? She deserved to be blamed she didn’t have a right for them to be apologizing.

“Sora I forgot you, for an entire year I forgot you.” Her voice trembled as she spoke, and Sora’s head snapped to look at her. “I couldn’t remember your name, your face, anything. For a year, I couldn’t remember my best friend, and when I did I was used against you, I was-I was.”

Tears started to spill down her face, and Sora immediately wrapped his arms around her, and she held onto the back of his jacket with one hand, her other still in Riku’s.

“S-Sora I thought you’d h-h-hate me,” her voice shook as she cried, shaking from the force of her sobs. “Y-you gave up your h-heart f-f-for me, you died because of me! And I did nothing! I c-couldn’t, I couldn’t save you!” She let out a wail, and he hugged her tighter, rubbing small circles on her back.

“R-Riku, you fell into the d-d-darkness because of m-me!” Riku stood up and hugged her as well, wrapping his arms around Sora, his lips pressed gently on the top of her head.

“Y-you and S-Sora had to s-save me all over again! I-I’m nothing but a damsel In distress and I keep causing you two more trouble! T-they wanted to m-make you angry, so they kept hurting me. W-why don’t you both hate me?”

She shook in their arms, squeezing her eyes shut and cried loudly, her heart aching with guilt and pain.

She felt them shaking too, and she felt a few tears fall onto her shoulder and head. Their arms tightened around her, pulling her even closer to them.

“Kairi we could never hate you!” Sora shook his head, sniffling. “None of this was your fault, none of it!”

“Kairi we left you alone, we failed as your best friends to be there when you needed us the most. You had to go a year alone, I can’t imagine how it would be to be in Destiny Islands alone and being the only one who knew what happened. Kairi we’re sorry, none of this was your doing. It’s not your fault the Organization did this to you and we don’t hate you. We love you Kai, you’re our best friend.”

They didn’t hate her? They weren’t mad at her and didn’t blame her?

It seemed too good to be true, and she cried even harder, holding onto Sora tightly while Riku gently stroked her hair, Sora rubbing small circles on her back. The movements made her slowly calm down, and she started sniffling, her shaking turning into small trembles.

“I-I Love you both too.”

Sora pulled away from her and cupped her face with his hands, smiling at his tear stained face and puffy red eyes. He gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs, drying her cheeks.

His touch was so gentle, and she relaxed under his touch, Riku kissing the top of her head softly. She realized how tired she was, exhausted from crying and fighting.

“I-I guess I should go to bed.” She said softly, taking in a deep shaky breath.

She looked up at Riku as he frowned, looking around the room.

“Are you really okay sleeping here? Be honest, we’re your friends. We care about you.”

She sighed and shook her head, wiping some remaining tears from her eyes. “No, I’m.. im scared of the dark.”

Riku sighed, and gave Sora a nudge. He let go of Kairi, and Riku scooped her into his arms.

She yelped and held onto the front of his shirt, and he pulled her closer to her, turning and leading her and Sora to her room. “W-wait Riku it’s okay I’ll be fine. I really don’t mind-

“Well we do Kairi, we don’t want you to be scared. Its not okay, you’re giving up your room for us.” They entered her room, and she relaxed at the sights of the lights gently illuminating the room in pinks and oranges and yellows. A soft sigh of relief sounded from Riku, and she knew he’d felt her relax in his arms.

He gently set her down on the soft mattress after Sora pulled back the comforter and fluffy blanket that rested underneath it. Confusion covered her face when she realized that they hadn’t touched the bed since she left.

“You two didn’t try to sleep?”

A guilty expression covered their faces as they shook their heads. Sighing, she moved to the middle of the bed, motioning for them to sit down on either side of her.

Both of their faces gained a pinkish tint to it, and she couldn’t help but smile as they blushed. Sora got in bed on her left side, and Riku sat down on her right.

Sora was blushing brightly as he lied down next to her, pulling the blankets over his stomach before resting his head back on the pillow. Riku wasn’t blushing as much, but he looked incredibly nervous and a tad uncomfortable at first before relaxing, he seemed so tired.

After he lied down she did as well, pulling the blankets past her shoulders as she turned to face Riku, closing her eyes. A few minutes of awkward silence passed before she felt the mattress shift, and an arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer to Riku.

It surprised her to look up at him and see a soft look in his eyes, though after a moment she relaxed and wrapped an arm over his stomach, resting her head on his shoulder, his hand resting on her shoulder as his arm stayed around her.

He was warm, and she snuggled closer, pressing her body against his side. She’d been about to close her eyes when she felt Sora move closer to her. His arm snaking underneath her and his other arm over her waist, pulling himself closer to her and his chin resting on her shoulder next to Riku’s hand.

His breath tickled her ear as he sighed happily, and she giggled as he nuzzled her, relaxing further into the mattress.

Riku’s other hand gently held hers, their fingers intertwining.

It was as though no time had passed since before the islands, all three of them together again, and she couldn’t be happier. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off to sleep, her two best friends safe, and with her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this! It really hurt my heart writing this but I’m really happy with how it turned out! If you have a favorite part, or any critic or literally any words in general, I’d love to hear it! You can also message me on tumblr! I love to hear from you all!  
> Link to my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefinalkey16


End file.
